His Eyes Thirst For Blood
by Laerkstrein
Summary: When Giovanni awakens in the underground, he has no idea who or what he is. But after meeting a young boy named Heine, Giovanni is left for dead within the carnage induced by Heine's bloody rampage as he fuses with the Kerberos "spine." Gio POV.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _DOGS: Bullets & Carnage, _or any of the characters used in this fic. They all belong to Shirow Miwa. I only own any original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**His Eyes Thirst For Blood**

**A/N:** My friends have had me engrossed in _DOGS_for several weeks now, and only now do I get the guts to attempt to write a fanfiction on it. XD I recently bought volume 1, and I can't put it down, no matter how many times I've read it. Anyway, this is a oneshot from Giovanni's POV. Now, I suggest that if you don't read this if you haven't read the _DOGS_manga through chapter 36 at least, as this fanfiction contains some spoilers.

* * *

At the time I met him, we were still stuck in that damned compound. All of us--me, Heine, Lily and the others--had had those "spines" fused to our necks, as we were all being used as experiments for the Kerberos "spine." From the moment I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I knew, instantly, that that place was not where I belonged. I was scared, and I wanted to escape. But despite my desire to escape from the compound, I somehow knew that nothing I did would bring my freedom back to me.

Feeling defeated, I simply sat there against one of the walls, curling myself into a ball. Only minutes after my awakening, I spotted a white-haired boy staring at me. He seemed to have taken an interest in me, as he silently approached. At first, I feared that he might try to harm me, but he must have noticed my uneasiness, as he stopped a few feet in front of me. He looked me over with those red eyes of his, and I couldn't help but wonder who he was.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked.

I nodded, hoping that he'd just leave.

"I'm Heine," he said. "Who are you?"

"I... I don't know... I can't remember...."

At that moment, a sharp female voice cut in. "His name is Giovanni."

I looked towards one of the heavily plated doors where the voice had come from, and saw a tall blond woman enter the room. All of in the chamber us focused our attention on her, wondering who she was and why she was here. I watched her eyes dart around, almost as if she were searching for someone in particular. Her eyes seemed to shine when she set her gaze upon Heine. Though at the time, I had no idea why.

"Hello, children," she said. "I am Professor Angelika Einsturzen. It's good to see that you all woke up safely. Now, shall we start off with some exercises?"

Another of the doors opened up, and out stepped a hideous creature that appeared to have once been human, if not humanoid. A black leather mask with glass eyes covered its face and snout, and it towered above all of us within the chamber. In the blink of an eye, the beast had grabbed one of the other children in its massive hands and crushed her between its fingers. Screams began ringing throughout the chamber, sending the creature into a frenzy.

One by one, the others fell attempted to flee, only to prey to the creature's power, but Heine, and the girl called Lily, appeared to be petrified. The beast lunged at Heine, slicing him with its nails and sending spatters of his blood to the ground. Heine teetered for a moment, then regained his balance. In my mind, it was impossible for someone of Heine's size to still be standing after an assault of that magnitude, but the reason became clear as I watched his body reform.

Angelika's eyes flared, and I could only watch in awe as she attacked the beast. "Now, now," she said, as the beast whimpered in pain. "Play nice, Kenny."

Heine's legs buckled beneath him, and he fell to the ground, Angelika right behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering things to him that I couldn't hear. But the only thing I did hear, hit me hard: _"You're my favorite, Heine Rammsteiner."_

There was another scream, and I turned to see the monster attacking the other children once again. But this time, Lily was with them. She fought back, delivering blow after blow to the beast, until it finally fell with a thud. A blood-curdling roar emitted from Heine's throat, and I watched in horror as he leaped upon the beast and began aiding Lily in the dismemberment of its body.

It was only then, after Heine went berserk, that I realized that escape would never be a viable option for me again.

I was in shock. In order to test the abilities of us experiments, Angelika had set that beast on us on purpose. I watched in horror as the others lost life and limb to two more of these monsters, and I felt as if I were alone with the creatures; unable to fight, escape, or even breathe. Although I no longer knew who I truly was, or where I had come from, I knew that I now had a name again, and that I wanted to go on living. When Heine and Lily took out Angelika's first beast, I felt as though I had been saved.

But when I saw the looks on their faces, all hope and relief escaped me once again. Crazed and manic were their eyes, and it was clear to me that Heine's, in particular, were those of a demon.

_His eyes thirst for blood!_

It was as if Heine and Lily only existed to watch the fluid of life flow freely from the bodies of others. Their eyes alone scared me more than the sight of the others falling one by one, leaving trails of blood and flesh as they were thrown, smeared, and crushed against the walls and floors of the chamber. Within a matter of minutes, our numbers were drastically depleted by at least half, and something told me that Angelika had expected this result. No... that she had _wanted_ this to happen.

"I'm scared... I hate it here... This isn't right... This... isn't where I belong...!"

At that moment, I only wished that I had been the first to die.

As Heine finished tearing apart the corpse of the first beast, a second advanced on him, prepared to kill. I watched in fear and awe as his eyes turned feral once again, and he leaped, catching the beast by the throat with his teeth. I covered my eyes and fell to the ground, not wishing to see the shower of blood that was sure to rain from that wound. I heard the heavy thud of the creature's body as it hit the floor, and I could smell the stench of its foul breath and feel the life leave its mangled form.

I opened my eyes, and spotted Heine standing on the creature's corpse. His eyes hadn't changed at all, and, to my horror, Heine began pulling the limbs from the corpse with his bare hands, throwing various body parts around. My breath caught in my throat as one of the arms hit the wall above my head; a shower of the creature's blood raining down upon me. It was then that I felt her hand touch me.

"Don't you want to stand up? You loser dog?"

Amidst the screams of pain and death within the compound, those words rang strong in my ears. And I knew, as I watched the other children die, that she would never love me, or any of us, the way she had said she loved him... The way she loved that bastard Heine.

I flinched away from her touch, and received a slap across the face. She stared down at me with a bold fury burning in her cold eyes, and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, dragging me through the terrible carnage that surrounded us. She gave me a kick for good measure; a kick that sent me sprawling to the floor before Heine. Angelika then gave me a look that made my blood run like ice; a look that I'll never be able to forget.

"Darling," she said, wrapping a bloodied Heine in her arms, "why don't you show this young man what it takes to survive down here? Hmm? Would you like that... Heine Rammsteiner?"

Heine, without a word, stepped out of her embrace, glowering at me. I was frozen with fear; unable to move or even scream. He knelt down in front of me, looking me over as if I were his prey. As it turned out, that's exactly what I was to him. In an instant, Heine grabbed me by the throat, squeezing until I was sure the life would be crushed out of my very being. As the image of the carnage around me went dark, I felt a sharp pain in my left side. Heine, it seemed, had decided to kill me.

I felt myself flying through the air; Heine's hand still clamped around my neck as he slammed me into a nearby wall. My eyes popped open in shock, and I felt nothing but pain as my ribs began to break. I heard them snapping one by one as Heine, whose hand was still lodged within my abdomen, broke them off like twigs from a tree branch. Only when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I spotted Lily over Heine's shoulder, glaring at me with a vicious thirst for blood.

She rushed me, grabbing me by the arm with an iron fist. At that moment, Heine seemed to forget about my existence as he turned on Lily. He grabbed her head between his hands, and went to work tearing her throat out with his teeth. She screamed in agony, much to Heine's insane pleasure. With a sadistic grin, he threw Lily to the ground, grabbed her arms and pulled. Another blood-curdling scream emanated from her throat as her arms were detached from her body.

As Heine continued with the mauling, I felt myself slide to the floor. My body was losing fluids, and I was steadily losing consciousness. As my vision began to fade, I heard a shrill, blood-chilling shriek that could only be Heine. Once again, I felt his bloodied hands handle my horribly damaged being. Although I couldn't see the damage being done, I could hear and feel him breaking my arms and removing my innards.

It was then that I made up my mind.

_Your head... will be mine.... Heine... Rammsteiner...._

* * *

I've read all the chapters of _DOGS _that are out, but I decided that I'd amp up the carnage a bit. I mean, I don't know Giovanni's whole story yet, so I just added some of what I think happened to the things I know happened. I hope you all enjoyed this. :) Please review!


End file.
